


Ты будешь моей косточкой?

by Riakon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: День Святого Валентина - типичный пример праздника, который Фриск никогда не могла понять.





	Ты будешь моей косточкой?

День Святого Валентина — типичный пример праздника, который Фриск никогда не могла понять. За неделю, или даже за две все магазины наполняются открытками, тут и там развешивают алые украшения, сотни подарков и море шоколада начинают продавать с самыми разными надписями. Люди, носящиеся по городу и громогласно или застенчиво делающие свои покупки сводят с ума, сбивают с ног и вообще дополняют своим существованием отвращение к странному празднику — Фриск никогда не нравилось быть частью этого безумия.

То ли дело Хэллоуин — всегда внезапный, когда тридцатого внезапно вспоминаешь, что нужен костюм, чтобы быть монструознее, даже больше, чем монстры, которые так отчаянно рядились в типичных людей. Типичных, конечно, только с их собственной точки зрения, вроде костюмов супергероев или школьниц-магов. Да, Хэллоуин, вот определённо тот праздник, быть частью которого Фриск никогда не была против.

Но до октября ещё долго, а февраль — вот он. Остаётся надеяться только на то, что монстры совсем не знакомы с этим праздником, и после выхода на поверхность у неё будет самый обычный спокойный день в компании друзей, и, возможно, скелетов. Ладно, одного ленивого, низкорослого скелета, который всегда отшучивался на любые слова Фриск о её чувствах так, что она потеряла всякое желание пытаться донести до него, что возможность уткнуться в его незащищённую кожей ключицу для неё значит гораздо больше, чем вероятность мягких объятий «с кем-нибудь более живым», по уверениям Санса.

Вот только вся эта надежда рушится, когда за неделю до праздника Фриск улавливает обрывок разговора в гостинной братьев, где Альфис инструктирует всех о значимости этого праздника в мире людей. 

— О, д-да, вы должна знать к-как это важно! — бойко говорит госпожа королевский учёный. — Я видела много историй, в которых этот праздник куда важнее Р-рождества. Вам нужно з-знать об этом человечьем обычае...

Дослушивать толку нет — Фриск зря понадеялась, что та манга и аниме, которые встречались подруге не затрагивали тему Дня Всех Влюблённых. Если подумать об этом чуть больше, чем пять минут, конечно, становится очевидно, что такой гик как Альфис просто не может пройти мимо праздника влюблённых. День, который она может полностью посвятить своей несравненной Андайн. И если подумать ещё, то её, конечно, можно понять.

«Чёрт бы побрал это 14-ое февраля», — с тоской думает Фриск, не в силах избавиться от лёгкой зависти, ведь ей совсем не светит получить ту единственную открытку, которая сделала бы её счастливой, наверное на всю жизнь. На ближайший год то уж точно. 

Первого февраля Санс начинает избегать её и совсем не трудится, чтобы хоть как-то это скрыть. Он просто скрывается в своей комнате, бросив приветствие едва Фриск заходит в дом братьев.

— Человек, ты поможешь мне приготовить шоколад? — спрашивает Папирус, когда Фриск в очередной раз слышит, как дверь в комнату старшего из братьев захлопывается сразу после того, как она здоровается.

Фриск старается удержать слёзы и кивает, украдкой вытирая глаза краем длинного свитера. 

— Это будет особенный шоколад, который преподносят в специальном выпуске Мяу-Мяу! — радостно оглашает Папирус, и Фриск старается сделать всё, чтобы её улыбка не выглядела натянутой.

За несколько часов, которые она проводит на кухне с общительным монстром он узнает куда больше о том как НЕ надо готовить шоколад, потому что это несколько не его уровень — и, ему не нужно этого знать, но даже спагетти не его уровень. 

— Не расстраивайся, Папирус, у тебя обязательно получится, — мягко говорит ему Фриск и поглаживает по лопатке, — попробуем ещё раз?

Готовка успокаивает расшатанные нервы Фриск, и необходимость приглядывать за неуклюжим, но крайне милым скелетом не позволяет ей утонуть в отчаянье. Она поглядывает на закрытую дверь из под которой видны разноцветные всполохи, как и в их старом доме в Подземье. Тоска сжимает её сердце, вместе с желанием поскрестись в комнату Санса под любым, даже самым надуманным предлогом.

— Не обижайся на него, — внезапно говорит Папирус, когда они взбивают стремительно густеющую массу в чашке.

— М? — Она непонимающе хлопает глазами и проверяет не осталось ли комочков от сухого молока, и снова погружает венчик в миску, продолжая взбивать приятно пахнущую массу.

— Санс, он... иногда очень увлекается каким-нибудь делом. Особенно в последнее время, — уклончиво отвечает Папирус и расплывается в ободряющей улыбке, — но уверяю, когда она закончит это будет нечто потрясающее.

— Конечно, конечно, — рассеянно отзывается Фриск и даже посылает Папирусу улыбку. Скелет расплывается в ответной, и, кажется, чувствует себя гордым по неизвестным причинам.

Они возятся с шоколадом, по меньшей мере три дня, пока, наконец, он не начинает соответствовать описанию, и теперь всё что нужно, это упаковать его, но Папирус справится этим и сам. 

Фриск сидит в одиночестве и снова на неё накатывает грусть. Она смотрит на заснеженный двор, что виден из её окна, и думает о том, что можно делать так долго, если ты так ленив. По мнению Фриск Санс вообще не способен заниматься нормальной трудовой деятельностью, и постоянно должен бегать на «перекуры» и обед, но все эти дни он даже косточки не казал из своей комнаты. Это был бы реальный повод для беспокойства, если бы только не это его умение проходить «короткий путь» туда, куда он хочет буквально за пару шагов. 

— Эй! — в дверь торопливо и сильно барабанят. Так сильно, что петли жалобно поскрипывают. — Эй, человек, ты там что, умерла?!

Бессмертная Андайн снова колотит в дверь, и та, не выдерживая этого яростного напора, распахивается и повисает на одной петле.

— О, у тебя кто-то дверь сломал, — замечает воительница, и Фриск против воли улыбается.

— И это только что была ты, Андайн, — улыбается она, разглядывая воительницу в необычной для неё повседневной одежде.

— О, да? Чёрт, прости, — хихикает монстр, и смущённо озирается, перед тем как выпалить, — так, человек! Мне нужна твоя помощь!

— В готовке? — с подозрением любопытствует Фриск.

— Что? — вскидывается воительница. — Нееет, ты что, какая готовка, ты о чём вообще? Кому бы пришло в голову просить тебя помочь с готовкой? Уж точно не мне, да ведь? Мне вообще никогда не нужна помощь с приготовлением пищи!

«Сказала та, кто сожгла свой дом», — мысленно заметила Фриск, чувствуя долю смущения за бывший дом Андайн. В конце концов, она приняла участие в этом безумии, которое привело к тому, что теперь в доме в форме рыбы живёт один лишь огонь.

— Тогда какая помощь тебе нужна?

— Ну, я... Знаешь... — Фриск впервые видит то, как мнётся воительница в отсутфие Альфис. Так может быть дело именно в ней? — Ты, наверняка, знаешь лучше как устраивать всякие романтические свидания на День Влюблённых, и всё такое прочее...

— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе со свиданием с Альфис? — уточняет она, с удивлением видя румянец на синих щеках.

— В точку, человек! Супер-свидание для супер-гика! Хотя, ты, наверное, не очень понимаешь во всех жтих задротских ведах, да?

— Ты удивишься, — хмыкает Фриск. За время, что она провела с Сансом её можно назвать королевой гиков.

Хотя, пожалуй, Альфис пододвинет её в этой номинации. — Ладно, идёт. Давай устроим свидание века для вас.

Всю неделю они выбирают разные аниме для совместного просмотра, чтоб и принцессы-воительницы, и любовь, и счастливый конец, выбирают украшения из маленького магазинчика с мерчем, закупают вкусную, но не полезную пищу в качестве закусок.

В маленьком отделе с игрушками-брелками Фриск долго смотрит на добродушно улыбающегося скелета, держащего плюшевое сердце. Она вертит его и так и этак, и не замечает, как со спины подходит Андайн и смотрит на неё. 

— Милый медвежонок, да?

— Медвежонок? — рассеянно переспрашивает Фриск, и снова смотрит на скелета. У него улыбка, прямо как у Санса, и такие же чёрные глаза с белыми, люминесцентными отблесками, а в остальном он и правда маленький полярный медвежонок. — Ох, и правда...

— Всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь грустной, — замечает подруга,и подходит ближе, оставив тележку неподалёку.

— Да, наверное да, — невпопад отвечает Фриск, ре выпуская игрушку из рук. 

Андайн смотрит на это лишь несколько секунд, а уже через мгновение Фриск занимает место в тележке, и они рассекают огромные коридоры гипермаркета с весёлыми воплями, то и дело не вписываясь в крутые виражи.

Грусть отступает под решительностью Андайн, но лишь на время, до которого все приготовления не будут закончены. Но вот, еда закуплена, фигурки запакованы, открытка подписана а три диска с самыми шикарными аниме дожидаются совместного просмотра при свечах — всё, на что хватило их совместной фанатазии выбрано и упаковано, и Андайн пора.

— Не грусти, Фриск, — на прощание машет ей счастливая воительница, стоя на пороге, — чудеса случаются! Не теряй решимости!

Пара дней на отдых после такого активного времяпровождения с Андайн самое оно, думает Фриск ровно до того момента, пока на Поверхность не опускается ночь. Почему-то ночью она особенно остро ощущает одиночество и три сотни раз за час проверяет свой телефон в надежде получить сообщение от кого-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься от одолевающих её снова мыслей о Сансе.

Список контактов в телефоне не может предложить ей ни одного собеседника, которому действительно стоит писать, когда уже заполночь, чтобы рассказать о том, что ей грустно. Да и стоит ли вообще хоть кому-нибудь знать о том, как ей одиноко такими вечерами? В конечном счёте все эти слова пусты, сколько бы ей не сказали о том, как сильно она нужна другим, ведь ценится лишь то, как сильно она нужна тому, кто нужен ей.

Фриск закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, когда на часах четыре утра и не видит сообщения, которое беззвучно приходит на её телефон. 

«Не грусти» — всё, что ей хочет сообщить кто-то с незнакомого номера. 

Утром при виде сообщения на душе теплеет, и умиротворение накатывает такое, что благодушное настроение не испаряется даже после завтрака. Стоит спросить о том, кому принадлежит этот номер, но Фриск откладывает это. Ей хочется думать о том, что улыбающийся мешок с костями мог позаботится о ней таким образом, и он совсем не спешит разочароваться. Внезапно резвая трель прерывает размышления, и, спохватившись по первости Фриск думает, что входящий с незнакомого номера, но это всего лишь Асгор.

— Здравствуй, человек, — раздаётся мягкий голос из динамика, — мне весьма неловко просить тебя о подобном, но ты не мог бы помочь мне кое с чем?

— Да, конечно, король Пушистик, с чем? — мягко подкалывает его Фриск, но Его Величество хорош тем, что никогда не обижается на это прозвище, особенно после того, как Ториэль потеплела в отношении него.

— Как ты знаешь, через четыре дня человеческий праздник, — издалека начинает Асгор, и Фриск не перебивает — всё же любопытно что такого мистер Дримурр не может сделать сам, что ему нужна помощь, — и в этот праздник у людей принято дарить подарки самому особенному для них человеку. 

— И вы не знаете какой подарок преподнести Ториэль? — осторожно уточняет Фриск, стараясь предугадать к чему пытается подвести её король монстров.

— Хуже, — полный горести вздох слышится из динамика, — у меня целый список идей, и я не могу выбрать лучшее, поэтому мне и нужна твоя помощь. 

— Но...э...я не так долго общалась с ней как некоторые и боюсь не справится с такой сложной миссией... попросите кого-нибудь ещё, — Фриск перебирает в голове своих знакомых, кто давно знает королеву лично, чтобы дать Асгору конкретного кандидата, — вот, например, Санса. Они общаются друг с другом куда дольше, чем я с ними.

— Санс занят какими-то исследованиями, — выговаривает Дримурр слишком быстро и чётко, для спонтанной речи. По правде говоря, эта фраза звучит как хорошо отрепетированная, и невнятная мысль мелькает на задворках сознания, но Фриск не успевает её ухватить, когда её сбивает с толку король, — так что только ты. Ты не против зайти ко мне? Я налью тебе чая и мы всё обсудим. Я доверяю твоему мнению.

Искренности Асгору не занимать, и Фриск чувствует себя просто не в силах отказать ему. Впрочем, она бы нашла в себе эти самые силы, если бы знала, что последующие три дня Его Пушистое Величество изволит протащить её по всем магазинам, в поисках того самого, идеального подарка для своей Тори. И не один раз. И даже не один десяток. 

Она бы, наверное, даже нашла в себе силы во всех выражениях рассказать о том, что определяться по поводу того нужно ли тащиться в книжный в поисках книги с анекдотами или в хозяйственный за новой сковородкой можно было и дома, а не торчать в каждом из магазинов по часу, пробуя и меряя по собственной руке всё, что поглянулось и нет, сравнивая то одно, то другое, отвечала на чёртову кучу вопросов о том, каким параметрам должен соответствовать идеальный подарок. А может быть и нет, ведь она и сама получала от этого какое-то странное удовольствие.

В конечном счёте подарок был выбран, — Ваше Величество, вы приметили его в первый же день, так к чему было изводить несчастного человека ещё два?! — куплен и как следует упакован, король отбыл украшать своё жилище к приходу бывшей супруги, оставляя Фриск один на один со своими мыслями тринадцатого вечером.

Вся эта суматоха была странной — не то, чтобы Фриск жаловалась, но в последние две недели, как ей кажется, она стала самым востребованным человеком на Поверхности. Нет, кто же спорит, она поддерживает общение со всеми друзьями, но чтобы так, без передыху, каждый день и две недели к ряду? Подозрительно.

Утро четырнадцатого обычное, до зубовного скрежета. Кофе в турке сбегает, безнадёжно портя вкус божественного напитка, но выкидывать жалко, потому Фриск вливает в себя его, сильно сдобренного молоком, и надеется, что провести тот день в постели глядя боевики и детективы будет самым лучшими Днём всех влюбленных. Никаких мелодрам и романтических комедий, а иначе она будет плакать как в последний раз.

Когда первый фильм подходит к концу, дверной звонок заходится мелодичной трелью. Фриск нужно немного мужества, чтобы подойти к двери и не питать пустых надежд и иллюзий, когда она задаёт обычный вопрос «кто?». 

— Это мы, дитя, — по ту сторону звучит мягкий голос Ториэль, и,распахнув дверь, Фриск обнаруживает, что Хранительница Руин не одна, рядом с ней застенчиво мнётся её бывший муж, поглядывая то на свою супругу, то на неё саму.

— Ох, проходите, — Фриск распахивает дверь шире, но в ответ Ториэль лишь качает головой.

— Нет, битя, боюсь, мы совсем ненадолго. Мы лишь пришли отдать тебе это, — в руках пушистого друга завёрнутый в фольгу свёрток. — Тебе он понравился там, в Подземье, и мы решили, что испечь его будет лучшим способом показать, что мы тебя очень любим.

— Так что это тебе наше проявление любви, — улыбается Асгор, и на глаза Фриск наворачиваются слёзы.

Она смаргивает их, промакивая глаза украдкой, и сама не успевает заметить, как оказывается в тёплых объятиях. 

Слов не достаёт, чтобы описать как ей приятно, или же пояснить, что этот праздник для влюблённых, а не для того, чтобы показать свою привязанность к кому-то.

— Но я совсем без подарка, — растерянно отвечает она, и две мягкие, добродушные улыбки служат ей ответом.

— Ты сделала для всех нас более чем достаточно, чтобы показать свою любовь, да, Тори? — король посылает влюблённую улыбку своей бывшей супруге, и она отвечает:

— Конечно, дитя. И ни о чём не печалься, хорошо? Уверена, ирисково-коричный пирог поможет тебе утолить все твои горести. Не печалься ни о чём, — на волосы Фриск ложится большая, пушистая рука и она снова чувствует себя так, словно ей десять и её только что спасли от незавидной участи — быть убитой Флауи.

Королевская чета покидает её на этой приятной ноте, и кусок пирога невероятных размеров действительно успокаивает встревоженную душу.

Один фильм на экране старого ноутбука сменяет другой, но и его Фриск не суждено досмотреть без помех. Величайший детектив своего века крадётся по тёмной улице, когда дверной звонок снова разрывается мелодией, но на сей раз она звучит особенно напористо, словно посетитель по ту сторону не собирается отпускать кнопку до тех пор, пока дверь не распахнётся. Её вопрос скорее дань уважения традициям, потому что только в исполнении Бессмертной Андайн он может звучать так.

— Это мы, — полный энтузиазма голос воительницы звучит с той стороны.

Фриск распахивает дверь и сталкивает нос к носу с большим полярным мишкой, словно увеличенной копией того, которого она увидела в магазине, в последний день закупок с Андайн.

— Ч-ч-что это? — заикаясь с трудом удаётся выдавить из себя, разглядывая этого огромного флисового красавца.

— Это т-тебе, подарок, — отвечает с улыбкой госпожа королевская учёная, которую Фриск не увидела из-за этого мягкого чуда.

— Мы решили, что нашему чудику нужно напоминание о том, как мы его ценим, — хмыкнула Андайн и расплылась в широченной акульей улыбке, которая уже давно перестала пугать Фриск.

— И к-компания, — отметила Альфис.

— Так что давай-ка, освобождай дорогу! Посмотрим спец-выпуск Мяу-Мяу милашки-целовашки вместе!

Воительницы отодвигает Фриск с дороги мягким медведем, и проходит в дом, распоряжаясь в нём как в собственном. Странность Андайн, которая никогда не позволяла хозяйничать в собственном доме за этот время стала восприниматься как норма. «В конце концов так даже приятнее», — думает Фриск устраиваясь с Альфис на разложенном диване и вставляя флешку в ноут. Монстры осваивали технологии стремительно, и быстро сообразили, что лазерные диски отходят в прошлое невообразимо быстро.

Время за просмотром летит, и вот, милая до жути парочка отбывает восвояси, чтобы продолжить там свидание тет-а-тет, а Фриск возвращается к своему детективу и, совершенно неожиданно для себя, засыпает. 

Трель дверного звонка становится ударом по нервам, и Фриск подскакивает от неожиданности смахнув ноут с колен и сама падает с дивана. Кажется, по ту сторону двери даже дыхание задерживают, перепугавшись воспроизводимого ею шума. На часах только девять и малодушная мысль о том, чтобы прикинуться, что никого нет дома кажется соблазнительной, ровно до того момента когда до сонного сознания Фриск не доходит почему это крайне глупо.

— Иду-иду, — вздыхает она, оправляя на себе мешковатый свитер, и шлёпая по полу тапочками. 

— Тадам! — Раздаётся радостный возглас Папируса, едва она открывает дверь. — Человек! Я знаю, что в такой день как сегодня принято дарить подарки влюблённым, и, хотя я и в вечной френдзоне, ты должна знать, что ты очень важна для всех нас, и поэтому я оставили тебе в подарок часть тех конфет, что мы готовили вместе.

Ещё пока он говорит, Фриск чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, но сейчас не утро, и у неё совсем нет сил их сдержать. Крупные и солёные они катятся по её щекам, и она не сдерживает всхлипов под изумлённым и ошарашенным взглядом монстра.

— Ну что ты, человек, перестань, — он неловко смотри на неё и, как кажется Фриск, куда-то в сторону стены, но проследить направление взгляда папируса она не успевает, оказываясь в дружеских объятиях, и рыдает так долго, что, кажется папирусу сегодня не нужно мыть костюм под душем вместе с собой — он чист от её слез.

Папирус неловок во всех этих делах, и он гладит её по макушке и плечам, пока рыдания не становятся тише, и лишь тогда отстраняет от себя девушку.

— Не расстраивайся, человек. Что бы там ни было, оставайся решительной. 

В это мгновение монстр выглядит особенно воодушевлённым, и Фриск не может сдержать улыбки и кивка.

— Тогда решено. А теперь я оставлю тебя, мне нужно отдать последний подарок, пока этот день ещё не кончился, — замечает Папирус и у него алеют скулы, выдавая крайнюю степень смущения. Фриск не спрашивает к кому он идёт, ведь и сама догадывается по членистоногой форме подарка. Кто б мог подумать, да?

Она ещё сжимает упакованные в подарочную обёртку конфеты, когда телефон жужжит от сообщения.

«На крыше», — всё его содержание.

Фриск выглядывает из окна, стараясь разглядеть что там, на крыше, но, конечно, ничего не видно, и приходится одеваться потеплее для того, чтобы подняться на чердак, а оттуда на крышу своего дома. На одном из склонов сидит фигура, вглядываясь в звёзды, и остаётся лишь постараться не спугнуть визитёра. Осторожные шаги по черепицы раздаются так, словно весу во Фриск раза в два больше. чем есть на самом деле, но посетитель крыши не оборачивается, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока она приблизится вплотную.

— Санс? — недоверчивый выдох срывается с губ раньше, чем его удаётся удержать.

Гость поворачивает голову, одаряя своей неизменной улыбкой.

— Привет, малая.

От звука его низкого голоса по телу пробегает дрожь, и снова хочется плакать, но Папирус унёс с собой все её слезы, поэтому Фриск просто открывает рот и пытается подобрать слова, вместо невнятного мычания, которое вырывается из неё снова и снова.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить меня о том, что я тут делаю, — подмигивает ей Санс, и, не дожидаясь ответного кивка продолжает, — ну, я бы хотел сказать тебе, что я решил сходить на обед и отвлечься от работы, но это не правда. 

Фриск присаживается к нему так близко, как только позволяет уровень их отношений — личное пространство теперь всего лишь в ладонь шириной, но это удобно для них обоих. Тяга придвинуться ближе пугает, но это как раз таки то, чего делать не стоит. Не сейчас. Услышать эти мерзкие слова о «ком-то более живом» сейчас было бы подобно удару ножа — после такого останется только сделать шаг с этой крыши надеясь на то, что внизу не окажется снега.

— Тогда зачем? — едва слышно спрашивает она. Её пугает даже сама мысль о том, что она может услышать в ответ, но неизвестность гораздо хуже.

Молчание повисает и затягивается. Оно тянется, словно ириска, размякшая на языке, в нём нет ни напряжённости, ни предвкушения, и сердце Фриск стучит немного быстрее, но не так, чтобы вырваться из груди. Ответ следует совершенно неожиданный — из кармана своей большой худи Санс вытаскивает плоскую коробку и кладёт её в руки Фриск.

— Это мне? — зачем-то уточняет она.

— Подарок, — кивает Санс и поднимает глаза к усыпанному звёздами небу.

Крышка открывается легко, и внутри лежит ладонь человеческого скелета.

— Санс? — Фриск с подозрением переводит взгляд с ладони на самого монстра снова и снова, но его ладоней не видно — он сложил руки под головой. — Что это должно значить?

Он косится на неё одним глазом, подмигивает вновь и спрашивает с неизменной улыбкой:

— Ты будешь моей косточкой?

— Валентином, — растерянно поправляет его Фриск.

— Косточкой, — настаивает Санс, становясь серьёзным. — Будешь неотъемлимой частью меня и позволишь стать собственной частью на веки вечные? Не торопись с ответом. У тебя есть время до моей смерти, или до своей собственной. Это предложение будет в силе бессрочно. Оно, знаешь ли, не может испортиться.

Его низкий голос продолжает звучать в её голове, словно разносимый эхом в пустом помещении — а её голова сейчас и правда чертовски пуста.

— Но... почему? Почему, Санс? Разве не ты... — её голос позорно срывается, но она упрямо продолжает, преодолевая всхлип, рвушийся наружу. — Разве не ты говорил о том, что мне нужен кто-то другой? Так почему? Почему сейчас? Почему сегодня?

На сей раз молчание изматывает. На какую-то долю секунды Фриск думает, что она зря задаёт все эти вопросы, что ей стоило просто согласиться и не говорить больше ни слова, и никогда не возвращаться к этой теме. До самой её смерти, да. Или его. Бессрочно.

— Ты знаешь, я очень люблю своего брата, — начинает отстранённо Санс, но, как всегда, конечно, он выведет к тому, зачем вообще взялся говорить, — и даже если кто-то может счесть его недалёким или наивным, мой брат достаточно проницателен, когда дело касается меня. И вот, с пару месяцев назад, когда ты ушла после моих этих вечных слов он спросил меня. Он сказал: «Брат, почему ты продолжаешь это повторять? У монстров ведь есть право быть любимыми». «Но не так», — ответил я ему тогда, — «люди заслуживают большего, чем любовь монстра.» Папирус немного помолчал, и сказал то, что изменило мой взгляд на эти вещи. Он сказал: «Делай как знаешь, но убедись в том, будешь ли ты так же счастлив, если Фриск найдёт себе кого-то другого, как и в том, что ты не начнёшь жалеть об упущенном.» 

Санс умолк, но Фриск знала, что ему нужно всего лишь собраться с мыслями, чтобы воскресить в памяти события тех дней.

— И вот, я здесь, для того чтобы спросить, согласишься ли ты не встречаться больше ни с кем другим, потому что люди разочаровывают людей так же, как монстры разочаровывают монстров? Согласишься ли разделить со мной те чувства, которые овладевают тобой и мной? Согласишься ли ты стать моей костью и плотью и принять мои собственные? Что думаешь, а, малая?

— Да, — улыбается Фриск. — Да. 

Ладонь подарка разжимается, и Фриск видит сине-красное сердце на нём. Половинка порядочности и половинка решимости плавно перетекают друг в друга, оставаясь разными, но вместе с тем — единым целым. Оно вспыхивает, и взлетает вверх, прямо к луне синим лучом, от котогорого невозможно оторваться взгляда.

Когда Санс смотрит на Фриск, он видит как в её глазах отражается луна. Это магическое зрелище куда более потрясающее, чем фаерболы Азгора или копья Андайн. Пожалуй, оно может сраниться только со вкусом ирисково-коричного пирога Ториэль — такого же уютно-домашнего, тёплого, волшебного по-настоящему. Санс думает, хорошо что он, наверное, единственный из всех, кому довелось увидеть луну в глазах Фриск, ведь если нет, то вся бы братия монстров таскалась бы за ней по пятам глядя влюблённо.

Санс прикрывает глаза, запоминая этот вид, и отворачивается, скрывая то, как в чёрных глазницах искры вспыхивают ярче, отражая свет глаз напротив.


End file.
